


The Game of Life

by Babykihyuk



Series: Mini AUs/Prompts [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kihyun is automatically whipped, M/M, Minhyuk is only spoken about, NOT ACTUALLY A SOULMATE AU!!!, i hope i didn't disappoint whoever requested this!!, literally 0 angst, prompt: changki au where kihyun is a gamer who competes and changkyun is a developer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykihyuk/pseuds/Babykihyuk
Summary: Somewhere along the way, Kihyun realizes that his small lie wasn't a lie at all.Because Changkyun is definitely his soulmate.





	The Game of Life

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the person who requested this
> 
> also dedicated to my bby Vi. i love you uwu

The smell of fast food and body odor was never something Kihyun liked, but somehow it relaxes him as he steps into the building. It's something familiar and safe despite the fact that he is hours away from home. 

 

It's like he is back at home, preparing to enter local competitions just for fun. There was no money on the line back then.

 

Now, however, things are different.

 

There  _ is _ money on the line, and Kihyun can’t afford to lose, not when his bank account is leaning towards empty and rent is due in two weeks. He has a job of course, but he is spending the majority of this month’s paychecks on this trip.

 

Hotel rooms, Ubers, and plane tickets aren't cheap.

 

This is his first big competition; he is still trying to get his name out there. Locally, he is the best in his town, but there are more people here. A few people here and there in the parking lot greeted him, but other than that, no one even appears to acknowledge him, much less recognize him.

 

The organizers chose a rather large hotel as the location for this year’s competition. Kihyun almost wonders how they can afford it, but then he remembers the $50 entry fee. The hotel lobby is packed with people and their laptops. Some are sitting at tables, but others are simply sitting on the floor and praying no one steps on them. They are preparing, no doubt, but the competition does supply them with computers just in case someone tries to cheat.

 

This year’s game is fairly new, only came out two months ago. It’s a first person shooter, every man for himself. At first Kihyun didn't think it was special, but he soon found out that the game allowed you to build your own character. As you develop, you have the option of going into magic or going with melee weapons on top of having guns.

 

Kihyun’s character is completely maxed out, like most everyone else’s here. He went down the mage’s route and doesn't use guns much anymore. His specialty is hiding and waiting for enemies to walk by; he makes an attack when they least suspect it.

 

Other people focus on mass killing. Whoever wins is 50% based on how many times you die, and 50% based on how many people you kill. Some people prefer all defense or offense, but others specialise in a mixture of the two.

 

None of the methods have been proven to be exceptionally better than the others.

 

He thinks the developer is extremely clever when it comes to the way the game decides on a winner.

 

Kihyun feels a bit out of place here, awkwardly standing with his laptop tucked safely into his backpack. Many of these guys are older men, and they probably focus all their time into improving. The ones who aren't over 40 are in their twenties and look nothing like Kihyun. They wear days old clothes and don't keep up with their hygiene. A few of them are attractive, but Kihyun feels strange wearing a white t-shirt underneath a designer black and purple jacket that he probably shouldn’t have bought due to his financial struggles.

 

With a soft sigh, Kihyun navigates his way through the crowd and  _ finally  _ finds the check-in desk.

 

“Yoo Kihyun,” he says quietly, flashing his ID and staring down at the woman with the list of names in her hand.

 

She scans the list before crossing out his name. Carefully, she rips off an orange wristband attached to other ones and hands it to him. “First match starts in an hour. The schedule is posted online, but you are in the fourth round of first. The top 6 in each round will go through, and I'm sure you can figure out the rest. You have to show your ID before you can enter the room.”

 

Kihyun nods and forces a smile before stepping away from the table. He struggles to put the wristband on, but he manages without making it  _ too _ tight. It's still pretty tight, but at least it isn't cutting off his blood circulation.

 

Sighing, Kihyun pushes through the crowd in search of a quieter place. Unlike the others, he doesn't have a need to warm up. He feels confident that he has a chance of placing high today.

 

He finds a corner in the lobby with a bench. Quietly, he sits down and takes off his backpack, setting it beside him. Kihyun puts up his ID and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

 

Most of his notifications aren't relevant, but one does manage to catch his eye. Grinning, Kihyun clicks on the notification telling him that the game developer posted. 

 

He follows the developer fairly closely. No one knows what Changkyun looks or even sounds like; he likes to keep his identity a secret. When he first downloaded the addicting game, he immediately followed the developer on Twitter and turned on post notifications, hoping maybe he will drop a secret cheat code or something one day.

 

**@chang_lim:** _ For all of those who are asking, I am coming to tonight’s tournament, but I am not competing. I just want to observe. _

 

Kihyun feels his heart beat faster in his chest. The developer is going to be in the same room as Kihyun, watching him either win or lose?

 

No, he  _ has  _ to win.

 

Maybe Changkyun will congratulate him and reveal himself, or he might even get a moment alone with him.

 

How can Kihyun have a crush on some guy he has never met or seen?

 

It's surprisingly easy. His tweets are clever, and he is just genuinely funny. Kihyun can’t help but monitor his social media accounts. Kihyun comments on a lot of things, hoping that the developer will take an interest in him, but nothing has happened yet.

 

“Can I sit here?” A deep voice booms on Kihyun’s left.

 

He turns his head to find a man about his height standing there. Black ripped up jeans hug his legs tightly, and there is a red flannel tied around his waist, which seems entirely pointless since the man is wearing a black long sleeve shirt. Kihyun swallows nervously when he sees the guy’s face because  _ fuck _ he is hot, especially with his hair pushed back, revealing his forehead.

 

“Y-yeah!” Kihyun quickly picks up his backpack and sets it down in his lap.

 

The stranger smiles softly and sits down next to him.”Are you here for the competition, or you just have a hotel?”

 

He can't help but grin. “Which one do I look like?”

 

Slowly, the man looks at Kihyun from head to feet before shrugging. “Could go either way to be honest. Maybe you're just a dude who likes to travel, or maybe you are a hardcore gamer.”

 

Kihyun cringes, “Please never call me dude ever again.”

 

“Are you implying that you want to see me again?”

 

Kihyun stares at his lap, feeling his face heat up. Fuck, this guy is smooth. He is way better at this than Kihyun is! He practically brought the implication upon himself though; he should be more careful with wording.

 

When he can't come up with a witty comeback, Kihyun sighs. “I'm Kihyun. Nice to meet you.”

 

When he glances up, he finds the man extending his hand for a handshake. Hesitantly, Kihyun shakes his hand before quickly retracting his hand. 

 

“Changkyun.”

 

_ Wait. _

 

_ What? _

 

It could easily just be a coincidence. It's not like there is one person named Changkyun in the entire world; there’s bound to be someone else named that too. Still, what are the odds of this said Changkyun also liking video games and going to a competition for a game made by someone with the same name. Additionally, the developer is planning on going to the competition tonight.

 

Is it just a coincidence or…?

 

He is careful not to change his expression. If this  _ is  _ the developer, the last thing Kihyun needs to do is make a fool out of himself before the competition. Part of him really wants this to be him, but it will be a big relief if this guy is just some stranger who also likes video games.

 

Kihyun yawns.

 

He didn’t realize just how tired he was, but just yesterday he was on a plane for 6 hours; sitting and not moving for hours wears him down for some reason.

 

He needs to win because he has almost no money, but going home early than planned definitely isn't unwelcomed.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Just tired.”

 

“Where are you from?” Changkyun asks curiously, leaning a bit closer despite the fact that it is unnecessary.

 

Kihyun blushes and swallows nervously. “Vegas.”

“What the hell brought you to Boston?”

 

“Curiosity,” he says, struggling not to grin. “Maybe I’ll find my soulmate here, you know.”

 

Of course he doesn’t  _ actually  _ believe he will find the love of his life here, but he has to pretend he has some reason to be hours away from the shitty place he calls home. How can he just tell an incredibly hot guy that he is actually a giant nerd?

 

Changkyun eyes Kihyun’s backpack curiously, probably suspecting he has a laptop. Feeling embarrassed, Kihyun quickly shoves the backpack underneath the bench and tries to play off his actions with a smile that makes him look like he is in pain.

 

After a moment, Changkyun lets out a sigh. “I was just hoping that...nevermind. Anyways, you really believe in that soulmate shit? We don’t even have marks.”

 

“You never know. Life can take you by surprise.”

 

“Let me take you to the bar for a drink,” Changkyun says without warning, standing up. “It’s just in one of the side rooms, and then you can get back to finding your soulmate.”

 

It is an incredibly irresponsible thing to do, but how is it different than getting wasted with Minhyuk and screaming at each other when the play games? Besides, it takes him a lot to get drunk, so if they just have one, it won’t kill him. 

 

Hesitantly, Kihyun stands up and grabs his bag. “It better be quick.”

 

\---------

 

“The first round starts soon,” Changkyun says, pushing his drink forward to rest his head on the table. “I want to watch, but listening to you talk about your friend being stupid is too entertaining. Seriously, is that guy okay?”

 

“Minhyuk? Yeah, he is okay.” He pauses. “I’ve literally just talked about myself this entire time! I’m sorry!”

 

Changkyun chuckles and pats Kihyun’s thigh. “I love learning about how your co-workers destroyed the kitch and about the time your mother said your pies will never live up to her’s.”

 

“I still feel offended.”

 

“I know you are, Kihyun.”

 

Kihyun’s face suddenly turns red. “A-are you trying to coddle me?”

 

He feels slightly offended that this stranger thinks  _ he _ needs to be coddled, but also the hand on his thigh isn’t unwelcomed and it feels so nice not to be alone. If he has to put up with Changkyun’s shit just to feel better, then, fuck, he will.

 

Then he hears words that almost break him.

 

“I’m trying to say goodbye because the first round is starting, and you have to go back to your soulmate searching.”

 

Kihyun should say something, maybe beg this guy to stay or confess the fact that he  _ is  _ competing, just in the fourth round, but words don’t come out of his mouth. He can’t even say goodbye or ask for his number; he just watches as Changkyun pats his thigh before standing up and walking off towards the main area. 

 

He hates himself for letting an opportunity like that go. Minhyuk will surely harass him about it once Kihyun tells him; he will never be able to live it down.

 

Suddenly, his phone vibrates. He pulls it out, curiously looking at his twitter notifications.

 

**@chang_lim:** _Kihyun, huh? Cute_. 

 

He stares at the comments in pure horror, feeling sick all of a sudden.

 

_ -Who? _

 

_ -Isn’t he competing!? Why are you favoriting competitors? _

 

_ -Does this mean Kyun is here??? _

 

_ -uwu lil kyun is in love, we love a king _

 

_ -Um okay?? _

 

Although Kihyun is sure Changkyun won’t see his response, he forces himself to quote the tweet with the following comment:

 

_ You won’t think I’m cute when you watch me beat everyone in the competition.  _

 

He has to win. 

 

_ He has to. _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://t.co/dvZ6jEBdw6)! 
> 
> You can check my bio on there and send prompt requests on my curious cat!
> 
> If enough people want this to have a part two, then I'll do it idk yet.


End file.
